


Dancing in the Dirt

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: The Doctor & Rose sharing an impromptu dance in a field. (Fanart manip)





	Dancing in the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first manip I ever made, and one of the simplest! It was originally a perfume ad. I think you can probably see some of the parts I fixed weird and could have done better, and I didn't stripe Ten's pants or add a sonic, making some people think this was supposed to be BP and DT. Nonetheless, it still gives me warm feelings because they've got happy faces and back in day people on LJ really liked it!


End file.
